Against All Odds
by RumbelleDearies
Summary: The seemingly endless twenty-eight years are over, and Belle is alive. But Rumpelstiltskin's happiness is short lived when Regina releases a wraith to destroy Snow White, and of course, Belle wants to help. In order to protect her, the Dark One offers his services. But tragedy strikes when Belle falls through the portal, and Rumpelstiltskin isn't about to let her go again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first story. (Please don't stop reading because I told you that lol). It might be good, it might be bad. Constructive Criticism is welcome, but if you just want to comment to tell me I suck at writing, please don't. Anyways, I love Rumbelle and I had an idea, so here I am. I should update once every two weeks if this story does okay. Just a warning, this story sort of follows the events of season 2 in Once Upon a Time, but I will be changing some things up, obviously. So without further adieu, I give you _Against All Odds._**

* * *

Chapter One

"Rumpelstiltskin... wait." His name. She spoke his name. He didn't dare move. It was like the air had been knocked right out of his lungs, he couldn't breathe.

"I remember."

Remember. The word struck the him like a blow to the gut, twisting his insides. The anger, the pain, and banishing her to whatever terrible fate she had met. He believed she had had died, and even without her memories, still found her way back to him. But now, she remembered the the heart ache, and the cruel words spoken when he forced her to leave in the dungeon. He was absolutely terrified of what she was going to say.

"I love you." She whispered. Those three words almost knocked him back in astonishment. He looked up to meet her eyes and saw tears shining in them. He could feel his own tears, just waiting to fall. After everything he had done to her, she still loved him.

"Yes." He breathed out as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "And I love you too."

The Dark One was crying, but he didn't care. She was back, his Belle, looking just as she had when he'd last seen her. He had so many things to say to her, so many apologies that he needed to make. But there was no doubt that Emma and the Charming clan would come looking for him soon. He needed to finish what he came here for, so he pulled back and caressed her cheek.

"There will be time for that, there will be time for everything. But first, there is something I must do." With that, he grabbed the beauty's hand and they walked the rest of the way to their destination.

"What is this?" She asked as her eyebrows scrunched up.

"This is a very special place, Belle." He explained. "The waters that run below are said to have the power to return that in which someone has lost."

He reached into his coat pocket to grab the vial. He uncapped the lid of the sparkling, purple potion and dropped it into the well. The splash echoed from around the stony walls, as purple smoke started to rise from the bottom.

"I don't understand." She admitted as she stepped closer to him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder protectively, feeling her relax. They watched as the smoke began to pour out of the well.

"We're in a land without magic, Belle. And I'm bringing it. Magic is coming." He was so close to having everything he ever dreamed of, his true love and his son.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Because magic... is power." He stated. And power will aid me in finding my son, he added silently in his head. She grabbed his hand as the smoke surrounded them. He inhaled the smoke and felt such immense power enter his body. He felt his leg start to heal, he felt more energy enter his body than he ever had in this world. With Belle by his side and his magic back, Rumpelstiltskin felt like he could do anything. The smoke slowly faded as they stood close, hands clasped together.

She turned to him, looking at him suspiciously. "Rumple, what's the real reason behind why you brought magic back?"

"I already told you... magic is power." He said trying to avoid having this conversation here and now. He would tell her the truth if she asked again, but he would have liked to do it on his own time.

"Yes, but why do you need it?" She asked, desperately trying to understand his reasoning. Rumpelstiltskin paused, trying to figure out how to word it.

"You don't need power Rumple, you need courage to let me in." She sighed and started to walk away before-

"Belle wait!" She turned around and he couldn't help but notice the hopeful glint in her eyes.

"You're right, I am a coward... I have been my entire life. I've tried to make up for it by collecting power... that power had become so important, that I couldn't let go. Not even when it meant losing the most important person in my life."

"Your son." She guessed as she stepped closer to him.

"Baelfire was his name." He provided. "After he left, I dedicated myself to finding him. I went down many, many paths, until I found a curse that could take me to the land where he'd escaped to."

"Here." She concluded. He just nodded.

"And I found myself in this little town, with only one thing left to do: wait for the curse to be broken. I brought magic here, so that I could find my son. Belle..." Rumpelstiltskin pleaded for her to understand. "I have to break this new curse, so I can see my boy again."

"I understand. But why didn't you just say that in the first place? I can help." She inquired.

"Because I'm a coward." He responded. He was scared that he wouldn't locate his son's whereabouts, he was even afraid of finding his son, of hearing how bad of a father he was, he was afraid that he'd end up disappointing Belle. Most of all, he was was terrified of losing everything he had worked for.

"Rumple, no matter what you did in your past, I'll still love you. Please try to be honest with me. If we want this to work, we need to communicate." She emphasized the word need. Relationships were and always have been built on trust.

"I love you so much, Belle." Rumpelstiltskin said as he gazed into her eyes. They fluttered shut as she leaned up slowly, brushing her lips against his. She completely obliterated his every thought, and for a short amount of time, the Dark One's mind went completely blank. His hand rested below her ear as his thumb caressed her soft cheek. His hands went to her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them. She pulled away, feeling the slow, soft beating of his heart as she rested her head against his chest.

"I love you too, Rumple."

* * *

On the way to the magical well, the streets had been bustling with people. Now, cars sat deserted in the middle of the road, shop doors had been left open. He carried his cane under one arm, while his other hand was reserved for Belle's. At times he would stop to apologize again or tell her that he loved her. He couldn't believe that she was real, that she was actually here with him.

They strolled past Granny's where everyone was gathered, no doubt to worry and complain about Regina's next move, they walked past the library and the empty schoolyard. Finally arriving back at his large home. And Belle started to giggle.

"What?" He demanded.

"Oh, it's nothing." She said with an amused glint in her eyes. "I just never thought I'd see the 'oh so powerful' Dark One living in a pink house."

"It's salmon." He defended. "Plus I didn't choose this house, Regina did.

At that, her face darkened and her eyes reflected pain. He led her up the porch stairs and opened the door for her. Belle could definitely see him living here. She walked into the living room and saw that it was quite cluttered, with old paintings and antiques; He was like a dragon hoarding his treasure. There was a couch facing a strange looking black box, which she would have to ask about later, and a fireplace. Rumpelstiltskin set down his cane and led her up the stairs to the third door on the right.

"This will be your room for the time being." He informed her as he opened the door. It was nothing special, with a queen sized bed, a small dresser, and a door that she assumed led to a bathroom. The walls were a soft green color, matching the sheets of the bed. "I could clean out one of the larger bedroom's tomorrow, if it's not to your liking."

"Oh no, this will do perfectly." She smiled as she set down her recently bought clothes. "Thank you, Rumple."

"It's no matter." The Dark One responded with a soft smile. "I'm going down to the kitchen to start dinner. You may down come whenever you're ready."

Belle watched as he walked out of the door. She was so happy to be here with him. The beauty had thought her life was over when she was captured by the Evil Queen, for years she had sat in a cell. Her heart broke every day that he didn't come for her, she watched as the queen told her love that she was dead. She had tried to escape that day, not being able to bear seeing her Rumple cry for her. That was probably her worst day in the Evil Queen's possession. She was beat until she passed out, the pain being so unbearable. The next day, the queen came in to heal her, so that she was ready for another day of torture. It was an endless cycle of pain and misery, but it was worth it in the end as she got to see her true love again.

She was broken out of her thoughts when Rumple yelled up that dinner was almost ready.

"I'll be down in a moment." She called down to him as she stood up from her bed. She looked around her. Yes, she would definitely go through all of that pain to end up here again, just to be here with him.

* * *

After dinner, she watched him put their dirty plates in this strange machine that he called a dishwasher. She would have to learn how to use many of the new devices that this world possessed. He had already bought her a cell-phone. All she had to do was type in four numbers as her password and push the Rumple button if she ever needed him.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" He asked. "They are quite a lot like books, but instead of reading the words, people act it out on a screen."

"That would be lovely." Belle replied. Well, this would certainly be interesting, she thought as they settled on the couch. He told her that the film was called Breakfast at Tiffany's. She snuggled up to him as what he called the previews came on.

After about an hour and a half, she was completely and utterly enamored by the film. As Holly got out of the cab to find Paul, she secretly cheered inside. They shared a beautiful kiss and the final credits rolled.

"Rumple, that was absolutely amazing." She beamed up at him. "Could we, perhaps, watch another one tomorrow night?

"Of course." He said with an amused glint in his eyes. "Let's get you up to bed." He suggested as he watched her yawn. Rumpelstiltskin helped her up, leading her up the stairs. They stopped before her door.

"If you need anything at all, my room is the one furthest down the hall." He murmured.

"Goodnight." He said to her as he wrapped his arms around her once more.

"Goodnight, Rumple." She said into his shoulder. Today had been one of the best days of her life. Belle had spent the morning in her five by five cell, when a stranger had come to let her out. She found the man she loved, who was going to find his son, and they had spent the day together. She pulled back and smiled at him.

The beauty turned to open her door as he walked away. She nearly stumbled into the room, just now realizing how tired she was, before falling into bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out.

* * *

During the twenty-eight years of the curse, Rumpelstiltskin had wished for his magic back. At least he wasn't completely powerless, he did own the town and he had a lot of money. But now, with Belle, his magic, no limp, and the possibility of finding his son; everything was going according to plan. As he walked into his room, he heard Belle's door shut. He didn't want to scare her away, so she would be sleeping in one of his many guest rooms. His house was so large, reminding everyday of the curse how lonely he truly was. Now that she was here, he had a feeling he would never feel that way again.

He hopped into the shower, and let the warm water run down his back. He wondered why she had forgiven him for everything that he did at the dark castle and for sending her away. She had only been trying to help him. Deciding he had no answer to the difficult question, he finished washing up and wrapped a towel around his waist. He quickly got dressed and climbed into bed.

He was nearly asleep before a loud scream pierced the air. He jumped out of bed and rushed down the hall to her room. He flung open the door to see her huddled at the frame of her bed, crying.

"What happened?" He asked hurriedly as he made his way over to her. He sat down next to her on the bed.

"I was back there, she was torturing me, telling me you didn't love me. That you didn't even try to come find me." She sobbed. "As soon as she left, her guards started to beat me."

"Regina?" He didn't even need her to confirm it. But she nodded anyway. "She told me you were dead. She will pay for everything she ever did to you-"

"No" She interrupted.

"Belle, please. She tortured you. She kept you prisoner, for nearly thirty years... she deserves to suffer as you have." He said, trying to control his anger. The tone of his voice turned sad though. "I went to your grave and mourned for you because of her lies. I cannot believe that I trusted her. I was such a fool. Can you ever forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive Rumple, it's not your fault that I was captured. But leave Regina be. Promise me you won't hurt her. Please? For me?" She begged, her eyes still shining with tears.

"I promise." Two words, very simple. And he meant them, he would try his best not to lie to her. Her imprisonment was his fault, though. He basically created the Evil Queen, and he was the one who had forced Belle to leave. Her pain was all his fault. He shouldn't have trusted the Queen. Rumpelstiltskin should have known when Regina had told him, with that smug look on her face, that Belle was dead. He was broken out of his thoughts when she spoke.

"Can I... um, maybe sleep with you tonight?" She asked, looking hopeful. "To keep away the nightmares?"

"Yes, of course." He breathed out, staring at the beauty in amazement. She wanted to feel safe; she trusted him for some reason. And he would do anything to keep it like that. Rumpelstiltskin never thought he would have this: true love. He would go to the ends of the earth to make her happy.

He helped her stand, wrapped his arm around her waist, remembering the first time they met, and led her back to his room. Rumpelstiltskin had missed her so much. He became a shell of his former self when she had 'died'. No Belle. And no Bae. He believed, for a while, that it was inevitable for him to end up alone. The Dark One had started dealing less, and when he did deal, he was more cruel than ever. The only thing keeping him going was the fact that his son was still alive. But every time he searched for a way to find Baelfire, he failed. It was like his heart was slowly being torn apart... until he discovered the curse. Everything turned out so much better than he had ever expected, Rumpelstiltskin now had his Belle, and he was going to find his son.

He walked into his room with her close behind and let her pick the side of the bed. As soon as she was settled, he climbed in after her.

"I love you Rumple." She said as she rested her head on his chest. And his heart swelled. He turned to kiss her on the forehead.

"And I you." he said with all the love that he possessed.

She lifted her head and her gaze met his. Her eyes flickered down to his lips and tentatively, she leaned down and brushed his lips with hers. His hand caressed the side of her face as they, once again, shared true love's kiss. This world was amazing, he had his power, but could also kiss Belle without his curse breaking. She broke away, never breaking eye contact. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul, and hers were pure. She was all that was good in this world.

He couldn't help it, his lips met hers again, but this time in a more heated kiss. He could tell she was inexperienced, but the kiss wasn't at all unpleasant. She practically melted into his arms, combing her fingers through his hair, in an effort to memorize the feel of him. They broke apart as Rumple flipped them over. She giggled. Suddenly his lips were traveling down the side of her face. His light kisses sending shivers down her spine as he traveled below her jaw, and down her neck. One more kiss, long and deep, and they broke apart, breathing hard.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" He asked breathlessly, looking at her in amazement.

"Rumple... I love you, and only you," She breathed, "the past is behind us. It doesn't matter what you did, it only matters that I'm here now."

Laying back onto the pillow, she closed her eyes. He couldn't help but notice how Belle, his Belle, looked almost younger as she slept. Her face relaxed, like she had nothing to worry about. She looked like an angel, beautiful, with her full lips and her lovely blue eyes, which were closed now.

Belle was as close to perfect as a person could be, and she was lying next to him. Still wondering what he did to deserve her, to deserve this moment, he wrapped his arms around her and made a promise that everyday, he would strive to be a better person, more worthy of her love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, y'all. Sorry it took a little longer than expected to get this chapter out. Life happened, lots of work to do and not a lot of time.** **I don't own Once Upon a Time nor any of the characters I will be using. So here's chapter two:) _  
_**

* * *

 **Summary:**

The seemingly endless twenty-eight years are over, and Belle is alive and remembers everything. The pain and the heartache, but also the love. And Rumpelstiltskin couldn't be happier. All that's left now is to find his son. But that happiness doesn't last very long when Regina releases a wraith to destroy Snow White, and of course, Belle wants to help. In order to keep her safe, the Dark One offers his services to help dispose of the creature. But tragedy strikes when Belle falls through the portal, and Rumpelstiltskin isn't about to let her go again.

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

Sunlight streamed through the curtains, casting a strip of golden light over the beauty's face. Slowly and reluctantly, she opened her eyes, almost to immediately to close them due to the brightness of the sun. She was distinctly aware of his arms wrapped around her waist as she sighed contently. She had never felt safer in her life than she did in his arms. Belle thought her life was over when the queen had taken her captive, it had been more than twenty eight years of pain and misery. But just when she had been about to give up, just when she was about to let go of that dwindling ray of hope, the blanket of darkness was replaced by bursts of light. She had found her true love once again.

Belle hadn't felt this well rested in at least thirty years. He scared away all of the nightmares that had plagued her sleep. The beauty tried to slip out of his embrace, only to find that he tightened them even more around her. She turned around to face him.

"Rumple... Rumple, wake up." She giggled, trying to wriggle out of his arms. "I'm hungry."

His eyes slowly opened, blinking away the sleepiness. His face stretched into a grin. "Hey."

"Good morning." She said, giving him a warm smile. That smile turned kind of sheepish, "Could we maybe get some breakfast? I'm starved."

"Of course." He responded, his voice sounding a bit groggy. "Why don't you get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs."

"Alright." She threw off the sheets and stood up, stretching. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

That was his cue, he left her room and returned to his to get ready for the day. Rumpelstiltskin was the luckiest man alive, he had the most amazing woman in all the realms. When he first met her, he believed she would be selfish, like all those others privileged to be born into nobility. That's why he had wanted to take her in the first place, he was curious to see if she would break under all the stress. But Belle was different, she had volunteered to save her family, her friends, and even complete strangers. In other words, she was everything that he was not.

The Dark One had never met someone so selfless and brave, someone who looked past his flaws and could see the man behind the monster. He finished buttoning his shirt. Grabbing his coat, he made his way downstairs.

As he entered the living room, he saw Belle sitting on the couch with a book. She was wearing the light blue dress that he had left in her room. She looked absolutely beautiful, as he knew she would.

"Hey." The beauty turned, a smile donning her face. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"Well, I was actually wondering if you would like to accompany me into town. We could get food at Granny's and I could show you around." He offered, with a shrug. "Or we could stay here and eat."

"I think seeing the town would be lovely."

* * *

"Rumple, why are they all staring at us?" Belle questioned as yet another person walked past, giving them a strange look.

"Because I am The Dark One and you... you are far too beautiful to be with me willingly. They most likely believe that I have captured you, and that I'm now using you for my own 'evil' purposes." He said sarcastically. His expression then turned to apologetic. "We could turn back if you would like."

"No, it's alright. I don't care what people think. I'm just happy that I found you again." She responded.

"I truly don't deserve you," He said as his heart swelled. They had just arrived at Granny's, he stopped to kiss her softly before they walked in. Ruby greeted him with a glare, telling them both to take the booth in the back corner. Belle, being her perfect self, thanked Ruby with a soft smile. The entire place went silent as people watched them walk back to their booth. As Belle and Rumpelstiltskin sat down, conversations slowly started back up.

Belle talked all throughout breakfast about the book she had found in his living room. He listened intently, giving her his thoughts, but was careful not to spoil anything as she had only read the first few chapters. He watched how her face lit up when she talked and the way she moved her hands to help convey her thoughts, she was absolutely breathtaking.

"Are you ready to go explore the town?" He asked when she was completely finished with her pancakes.

"Yes." She said with an excited glint in her eyes.

They walked around, still garnering looks from the people of Storybrooke. He showed her the small shops, the school, where they saw the children outside playing, and the library. Belle was especially interested in the latter. And he just so happened to have the keys. They spent hours perusing through all of the books, and when they were finally done, she had a pile of about thirty novels that she wanted to read. The Dark One snapped his fingers and the books disappeared, back to his home.

"Well." He said, offering his arm. "Shall we, milady?" 

"Of course, good sir." She said with a giggle, as she laced her arm through his.

* * *

Finally the two got back around to his shop. The familiar sound of the bell ringing was comforting.

"I just have to retrieve a few things in the back of the shop that will help me find my son." He opened the curtain and walked to the cupboard for a few potions. He heard her gasp and turned to see her staring at their cup.

"You still have it," She said, while gingerly picking it up. "My chipped cup."

"Yes, of course. There are many, many things in this shop, but this..." He gestures to the chipped tea cup." This is the only thing I truly cherish."

"I can't believe you've kept it all these years." She breathed out in amazement. "Rumple, that is the sweetest thing anybody has ever done for me."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a gentle kiss. His hands drifted to her waist, pulling her flush against him. She sighed as he turned his head, deepening the kiss. They were so lost in their own world that they didn't even hear the bell ringing.

They heard gasps of surprise and broke apart quickly. Seeing the whole Charming clan, Rumpelstiltskin scowled.

"To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" He growled out, but they were too busy staring at Belle. "And the curtain exists for a reason. This is the back of my shop."

"Who is she?" Emma blurted out, ever so subtle.

"She can speak for herself." Belle said, slightly annoyed at the fact the she wasn't directly addressed. "I am Belle, of Avonlea."

Snow, who was a bit less forward, asked "I don't want to offend, but may I ask, are you here willingly?"

"Very willingly." Belle said with a reassuring smile. "Rumpelstiltskin is my true love."

"I thought you told me that she died." Charming butted in.

"I thought she had." His said, his voice laced with bitterness. "Anyways, what is it you need? As you can see, I have better things to do with my time."

"Why did you lie to me?" Emma said angrily. Her face had turned slightly red. "Henry could have died. And what did you do to this town?"

"Let me answer your questions with a few of my own... Did your dear boy survive?" He asked.

"Yes." Emma admitted reluctantly.

"Is the curse broken?" He smirked as she, once again, confirmed. "Oh, and how long have you been searching for your parents? Looks like you're finally reunited. You should be thanking me."

"Twist my words all you want, but-"

"Emma." Snow interrupted, trying to keep the peace. "Rumpelstiltskin, we need your help. Regina summoned a wraith and it's wreaking havoc all over Storybrooke."

"She marked Snow with a medallion, it seems to be some sort of homing device for the creature." Charming added in somewhat intelligently.

"And what makes you think that I can help you?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"You're the Dark One." Emma said as if that explained everything. "You must have some idea on how to defeat this thing."

"Let me rephrase that question: what makes you think that I would want to help you?" He demanded.

"Rumple." Belle reprimanded. "We should help. It's the least you could do after bringing magic to this world."

"That purple cloud thing was magic?" Emma looked like she was about to pass out.

"Yes, as you so diligently put it, that purple cloud thing was magic." Rumpelstiltskin informed with a smirk. He turned to Belle who gave him a pleading look, practically forcing him to agree. "Fine, I will help you dispose of the wraith. But it's going to cost you. Miss. Swan, another favor, perhaps?

"Wait, you owe him a-" Charming started.

"Fine." Emma interrupted. The Dark One smirked.

"Alright, it's settled. Meet me at the town hall at seven o'clock... Oh, and try not to die until then." He said with a sneer.

As soon as the door shut and the Charming's were gone, Belle turned to him. "Why do you have to be so difficult with people? I understand that all magic comes with a price, but why don't you offer them a deal when they first ask?"

"Because the Dark One doesn't play nice, dearie." He snapped, immediately regretting it as he watched her face fall. He sighed. "I'm sorry, Belle. It's just… I've done enough for them, and what do I get in return? I get locked in a cage. No matter what I do, they will never accept that I could possibly be on their side; So why even try? They expect darkness, so that's what they're going to get. Plus, I need to focus on more important things, like finding my boy."

Why should he show them any kindness? At least with Baelfire, he had a chance of redemption, a chance to be loved.

"I understand, but helping them is the right thing to do. They would soon see the man that I see." That wasn't even in question, they would never see him as anything more than the Dark One or some magical conniving beast. Damn, she was staring up at him with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"I will try to be better, Belle. This creature is something I must face on my own." He said, changing the subject. "Promise me you will stay home while I deal with the wraith. I just got you back, I don't want to lose you again."

"I promise to try to stay away."

That was a relief, he had thought she would've fought him on it. "Good. I'll drive you home before I go, and then I have to go see a man about a hat."

* * *

Ivy and ferns grew through the crevices of the winding stone path, which led directly to the large structure. The mansion loomed proudly behind shiny iron gates, flanked by rows of luscious trees crowned in green, swaying gently to the wind. Rumpelstiltskin walked up the path to reach a set of tall, brown doors. He knocked and waited until the doors flung open to reveal the slightly disheveled hatter

"Ah, Jefferson." Rumpelstiltskin smiled. "An absolute pleasure to see you again."

"Rumpelstiltskin." The Mad Hatter said quite hurriedly. "I can't talk now, I'm quite busy."

"No doubt about trying to figure out how to confront Grace after all this time."

Jefferson looked suspicious, "What do you want?"

"May I come in?"

"Make it quick." Jefferson said with the wave of his hand. He, perhaps, received the worst part of the the curse. The hatter was forced to live in a large manor, isolated from society. He was burdened with memories from the past, which reminded him daily that he wasn't with his daughter. Twenty-eight years of solitude and loneliness would drive any person mad.

Rumpelstiltskin could relate to the man. He had lived alone for hundreds of years, separated from his child, waiting for the day that they would be reunited. That was his only drive to live, that he would one day see his son again.

"I would like to discuss a deal. Regina has released a wraith into town and I need to get rid of it, so-"

"Let me guess, you need my hat." The Dark One nodded in confirmation. "You may have it, I have no use for it anymore.

"Just like that?" Rumpelstiltskin's eyebrows rose in question. Jefferson stood and left the room for a moment, coming back with his hat.

"Here. Now go, I have work to do." The Hatter said, thrusting the tattered hat into Rumpelstiltskin's hands. He started to walk away when,

"Jefferson, I would like to help you with your daughter." He said.

The Mad Hatter stopped completely, spinning around with a look of shock, "What, why?"

"I will never forget what you did for me, for Belle. Freeing her from the Evil Queen's clutches. I owe you." He said as he stood up. "Grace will understand why you couldn't contact her during the curse, you just need to gather enough courage to talk to her. Take it from a man who has lost nearly everything important to him. You don't want to waste any precious time that you have with her."

Rumpelstiltskin snapped his fingers and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

* * *

He arrived at precisely seven o'clock to find Emma and her father discussing plans, while Snow talked to Belle? Hadn't he told her to stay home?

"Belle, what are you doing here? You promised me you would stay at home." He knew it was futile, but he had to try. The monster would soon be there for Snow White.

"I promised to try to stay away." She put emphasis on the word try. "But I didn't just want to sit there and do nothing, so I'm here to help"

"You need to go home." He demanded. "I will not have you hurt in any way."

"Rumple, I am staying here. I want to help, you don't get to make my decisions for me."

"Fine, but you will stay next to me at all times and you won't put yourself in harm's way. Promise me." He begged as the lights started to flicker. The wraith was almost here.

"I promise."

"Great, now that that wonderful discussion is over, let's get inside so we don't die." Emma suggested.

"Good idea." Rumpelstiltskin and Snow said in unison. At least they could all agree on something.

* * *

The Charming's followed in after Belle and Rumpelstiltskin. Charming held up a broomstick made some interesting remark about 'torches' and being 'old fashioned' as Rumpelstiltskin knelt down to start on the portal. Magic was vastly different in this world, making his job even more difficult than it should be. The air grew colder and the lights flickered until they burst. Suddenly Snow screamed from next to him as Emma was thrown across the room.

"Emma!" Charming yelled as he saw his daughter fall. He swung at the wraith. "Rumpelstiltskin, now would be the time!"

"These things take time!" Rumpelstiltskin called back as Charming was thrown into the wall. These idiots expect him to make it work in a matter of seconds. Belle touched his arm and the portal sprung to life. He turned to her in shock, he felt raw power as soon as her hand had come into contact with his shoulder. Belle had made the portal work, which meant she possessed magic. How had he not noticed it before? She had spent nearly a year with him in The Dark Castle. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear when Charming yelled for them to watch out.

"Rumple!" Belle screamed as she jumped in front of him, flying into the portal as the wraith crashed into her.

"Belle, no!" There was absolutely no hesitation in The Dark One's voice as he yelled, "I'm not losing you again!"

And he jumped in after her.

* * *

Finally, the adventure starts next chapter! I'm going to be loosely following the story line, but I will be making a lot of changes, as it will be Rumple and Belle instead of Snow and Emma. It will probably be around a week or two before the next chapter is posted. Drop a review to tell me how I did, whether it be good or bad. Thanks and see you next time:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, peeks out from behind rock. It has been a while since I posted the last chapter. Sorry, had AP testing and other stressful things happen. So, ya. The plan is to have the next chapter out in two or three weeks, depending on how life goes. Thanks for reviewing and all the follows. Really appreciate you all. So, here is chapter 3.**

* * *

Crash*

Belle woke abruptly, her eyelashes faintly batting against her lids as she got used to the brightness of the sun. Wait... sun? Her vision cleared as she looked up to see the clear, blue sky. She started to sit up, groaning as she felt her sore muscles move. The Beauty attempted to stand, nearly collapsing in the process. Her head was pounding. What was she doing here? Where was she? Gasping, she finally remembered the events that took place the night before.

Her eyes glazed over with a layer of tears. Rumpelstiltskin. She might never see him again. She had just found him, couldn't they just be happy?

Belle wiped her eyes, she had to stay strong if she wanted to get back to him. She looked around to see what once must have been a very magnificent palace, but now dead thorn bushes surrounded the crumbling structure, and rubble was strewn about the courtyard. In the distance, there were two figures that seemed to be looking in her direction. She squinted, trying to make out who they were.

The figures started to run in her direction, her heart started to pound loudly in her chest. She desperately looked through the rubble for something she could use as a weapon, but no avail. Looking up, she caught a glimpse of one of their faces. She sighed in relief. "Mulan."

Belle clearly remembered the adventure they shared together some thirty years ago. The warrior was someone she would trust with her life.

"Belle?" Mulan said as she approached, slowing her pace to a walk. "What are you doing here?"

"Where exactly is here?" The Beauty asked, looking around.

"Just north of the borders to the southern kingdom, in Aurora and Phillip's old palace." Mulan said, confirming her suspicions. This was the Enchanted Forest. "How did you get here? I assumed everyone outside had been taken by the curse."

"I had been, but I fell through a portal in a battle against a wraith. Wait, where is it!?" Belle said, frantically looking around for any sign of the creature.

"It is gone, but came with a price... Phillip's life." Said the woman next to Mulan. Her eyes were puffy, as if she had just been crying. Her lashes brimmed with tears as she started to sob. Her shoulders shook as she tried to stop. Next to her, Mulan's head dropped down.

Guilt settled deep in Belle's heart, she knew how it felt to lose someone she loved dearly. No one, no matter what they've done, deserves to lose someone they care about. It was her fault that Philip was dead, the wraith came through the portal with her and should have been the one to pay the price. She felt a terrible weight on her shoulders.

"I know that nothing I can say will help, but words cannot describe how sorry I am. You shouldn't have to pay the consequences of my actions. I didn't know Phillip well, but I do know that he was a good man. I'm so sorry." Belle said, with a slight quiver in her voice.

"I know it was never your intention." The woman's voice shook as she spoke. "My name is Aurora, he was my husband."

"I understand how you feel, I lost my mother when I was young and will probably never see my father again." Belle said wistfully.

"But you still have a chance to get back to him." Mulan replied.

"He wouldn't want to see me, though." The Beauty said sounding dejected.

"Why is that?" Mulan asked. She knew that Belle was a kind-hearted person.

"Because he doesn't approve of the man I am with." Belle explained. "Even though he is angry with my choices, I still love him. I have to get back to my true love, and maybe someday, my father will forgive me."

"Not all of our stories should end in sadness. I will do anything in my power to help you get back to your world." Aurora promised, her cheeks still stained with tears. "This is quite strange of me, I don't even know you, but I wish to help."

"So do I." Mulan added in.

"Thank you." Belle said with a small, appreciative smile.

Suddenly there was a large crashing noise as they saw a piece of rubble thrown up into the sky. Mulan's eyes widened as she turned to face them. "Ogres. We must run."

"Where to?" Belle questioned hurriedly.

"There's an area not far from here that was sheltered from the curse. Many of us have been living there for the twenty-eight years." Mulan explained hurriedly, as she pointed towards a large pile of rubble. They all sprinted for it, as it was possibly the only place that would hide them from the ogres.

"Belle?" A voice called out from afar.

The beauty froze mid-stride and turned toward the noise. She knew that voice. A smile stretched across her face, as happiness spread throughout her body, washing away the stress of the events that had taken place that day. Her heart flooded with relief.

"Over here!" She yelled back. Suddenly, a cloud of purple smoke appeared next to her, fading away to reveal Rumpelstiltskin.

"Oh Belle, thank the heavens you're here." The Dark One breathed out as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. She hugged him back, laughing into his shoulder.

"You're here, you came for me."

"Of course I did, I wasn't about to let you go again." Rumpelstiltskin said seriously, as he pulled back. He caressed her cheek softly as he gazed at her with a look of love. His appearance had drastically changed, he looked just like he had all those years ago. He had gotten back the large reptilian eyes that now held a warmth that didn't exist when she had been his caretaker. His skin was back to that grayish green color, with small bits of gold freckled about. The leather was back… And oh, how she had missed the leather.

"I was just starting to get used to you looking normal." She said with a frown, realizing she wouldn't be able to kiss him anytime soon.

"I know, love." He said, understanding why she was disappointed.

"But I could not be any happier than I am now that you're here." She beamed up at him. Belle had almost forgotten Mulan and Aurora were here when she heard a quiet gasp. The couple turned their attention over to the other two women.

"But… You're Rumpel-"

"Rumpelstiltskin at your service, ladies." The Dark One said with an extravagant bow.

"The Dark One." Aurora's face morphed into shock, once more, as she finally put the pieces together. She looked about ready to run at any second.

"Yes, I am, dearie."

"So, this is him?" Mulan said while pointing at Rumpelstiltskin. Her face was still frozen in shock.

"It's not nice to point, dearie." The Dark One, his voice sounding quite dangerous.

"Rumple!" Belle said while slapping his arm, emanating an 'ow' from him. She turned to Mulan and Aurora. "Yes, this is him."

"The Dark One is your true love?" Mulan asked. "But how? Why?"

"It's quite simple, dearie. I love her and she loves me. There is nothing else to it." The spinner replied, daring her to challenge him.

Suddenly, a large tree flew from out of nowhere and nearly hit Mulan and Aurora, if not for Rumpelstiltskin. Two pairs of eyes turned to him in shock.

"You saved our lives." Said Aurora with wide eyes.

"Yeah, well don't get used to it." Rumpelstiltskin responded with a half-hearted glare.

"We need to get moving," Mulan suggested. "Ogres now roam free across this realm."

"Good idea." Belle agreed. "Rumple, do you think you could maybe teleport us."

"All magic comes with a price, love." Rumpelstiltskin asked. "But just this once. Where to?."

"Our camp is on a small island about a day's walk from here, just north of the borders to the eastern kingdom." Mulan said.

"Everybody grab a hand." He instructed. Belle immediately grabbed his and squeezed tightly. Mulan grasped Belle's other hand, then Aurora. "Hold on tight."

They disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke only to reappear in the middle of the plains. The grass had long ago dried up, leaving the ground brown and dusty, almost like a desert. Heat poured into their veins, as they took in hot air that felt like breathing liquid fire.

Aurora fell, emptying the contents of her stomach onto the ground below, while Mulan and Belle merely swayed, looking a bit green in the face.

"You could've warned us." Mulan groaned as she tried to stay upright.

"Sorry, dearie. Must've forgot. Does this area look familiar?" Asked Rumpelstiltskin.

"Yes, this is perfect. We are but two miles south of camp." Mulan answered, still looking slightly ill from teleportation.

* * *

The cruel sun beat down, it's one malevolent eye unblinking, and the sky was its co-conspirator with not even a wisp of cloud to soften the harsh rays. As they neared the camp, Belle could see small shacks, built from wood and branches. There weren't many trees around as the survivors had probably used them for their houses. Not many livestock were seen walking around, but they did have a small pen built for a few chickens. They had fields for wheat and a small watchtower, a fence surrounded the small village with guards posted around.

They entered the small town between two buildings. And they see the extent of the poverty that the survivors of the curse had been dealing with. A little girl passed by, carrying a bucket of water. Her skin was bronzed and blistered, tortured by the sun due to exposure. The stench of sweat was evident. Her messy hair and dirtied skin were a sure sign of rough living, not to mention the worn clothing that she wore. Her eyes widened as she looked up at them, probably having not seen a new person since the curse came to pass. The others looked the same, skinny and dirtied, from having lived there so long.

Belle looked up to see Rumpelstiltskin with a sad look in his eyes. Everyone had stopped their tasks to stare at the newcomers as they walked through. They passed a large fire pit in the center of the village and arrived at a hut. Rumpelstiltskin ducked under the small archway and Belle followed. They came into a one-room living space, with a small bed in the corner and a table in the middle.

"So, do either of you have a plan to get back to your world?" Mulan starts as she looked at the pair.

"Well, we would need an item that will allow us to travel between realms, but they are very hard to come by. The only thing that could make it back to our world is a magic bean." Rumpelstiltskin informed, looking quite troubled.

"The giants went extinct many years ago, how are we supposed to find a bean?" Mulan asked.

"I don't know much about this, but what if we start in the giant's old kingdom and see if we can find anything?" Belle suggested. "There could be clues that could point us in the direction of a bean."

"If there even is one." Mulan countered. "I don't want to chase after something that might not even exist. Is there another way?"

"This is our best lead, there aren't many other ways. We should give it a shot." The Dark One said. "I will teleport us there, and if we find nothing, we look for another way. I will not rely on magic too much as it always comes with a price, but I am willing to use it to get us to the beanstalk."

"Then I'm in." Said Aurora. "I promised to help in any way that I can. I will not break that promise."

"We leave at dawn. I am tired from the long journey and am in need of some good rest." Mulan stated.

"Where do I sleep, Mulan?" Aurora asked.

"And us?" Belle added in, gesturing to herself and Rumpelstiltskin.

"Aurora, you may take the mattress over there." Mulan pointed to the corner. "I will take the floor. Belle and Ru-"

"There's no need, I will summon a tent." The Dark One interrupted. "If that's alright with you, Belle."

"Of course." Belle nodded.

"Goodnight, Mulan. Aurora, it was lovely meeting you." Belle said with a smile. Rumpelstiltskin gave a small nod to both women as he walked out after Belle.

* * *

Little did they know that their conversation was heard not only by their ears, but by another's, who was hidden outside the window.

* * *

They walked to the outskirts of the village to a small field, surrounded by trees. Rumpelstiltskin waved his hand and a tent appeared, small in size, probably made to comfortably accommodate four people.

"There should be night clothes for you in the suitcase to the left." The Dark One said gesturing to the flap of the tent, which magically opened for her.

"Thank you, Rumple." Belle said, standing on her tiptoes to give him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Belle walked into the tent and her eyes widened, it was at least five times larger on the inside, with a living space and two small bedrooms. Magic truly was amazing. Rumpelstiltskin came in after her and smiled at the shocked look on her face.

"So, what do you think?" He asked.

"It's amazing." She said. "But why are there two bedrooms?"

"I just assumed-"

"Rumple, I love you and want to be with you. You shouldn't assume anything." The Beauty said with a small frown.

"Alright." He said with a small smile. "I'll just let you get dressed then."

Belle walked into the bedroom and found a suitcase full of clothes. She slipped on the white nightgown he had left for her and put on a pair of slippers. She was about to close the suitcase, when something caught her eye. A book! Quite few books actually.

The Beauty picked one and walked out holding it close. Sitting down on the couch, she started to read. Romeo and Juliet, the book was called. A forbidden love story, she figured out after a few pages of reading. She had just gotten to the part where Juliet was willing to refuse her Capulet name, just to be with Romeo when Rumpelstiltskin walked in.

"I thought I would find you here." He smirked, as he walked in from outside. He looked at the book in her hand and grinned. "Ah, 'Romeo and Juliet', A classic tale in the non magic realm."

"Yes, I've never read it, but it's absolutely amazing so far." Belle raved. "Thank you for the books."

"I thought you would enjoy them." The Spinner responded with a soft smile. "As much as I hate to say this, it is getting quite late. You should probably come to bed soon. We are leaving quite early tomorrow morning."

"Good idea. I would've probably ended up reading all night without realizing." She said with a laugh. "I'll be in, just give a minute.

The Beauty marked her page and set it on the table. Getting up, she stretched and looked out of the window. My goodness, the moon was high. How long had she been reading for? She walked into the bedroom and saw that Rumpelstiltskin was nearly asleep. Slipping under the covers, she snuggled up to his side.

"I love you, Belle." Rumpelstiltskin mumbled almost incoherently, wrapping an arm around her.

"I love you too, Rumpelstiltskin." Belle said into his chest.

She felt his breathing even out and knew he was asleep. Belle felt such immense relief when she had found that he had found him in this world. She thought she would have to face this alone. The possibility of failure would have been much higher, had he not been there. Thoughts of how he had the power to comfort her just with his presence came to mind as she snuggled deeper into his side. Yes, Belle thought, she could definitely get used to this life.

* * *

Morning came too quickly as the rooster crowed loudly, signalling the rise of the sun. Belle's eyes opened slowly as she blinked away the sleepiness. She turned to wake Rumpelstiltskin, but found his side of the bed empty and the sheets left cold. She saw a note on his pillow.

'Good morning, sweetheart. Went out to explore the area, I will meet you near the watchtower for breakfast. Love you.'

-Rumpelstiltskin

Belle quickly dressed in the clothing that looked suspiciously similar to the outfit she wore on her adventure with Mulan. Grabbing her dagger and sheathing it, she unzipped the tent flap and stepped out, breathing in the crisp morning air. The sun had just started to rise over the hills, painting the sky in shades of pink and orange. It truly was a sight to behold.

She started towards the watchtower, where she saw Rumpelstiltskin and Mulan discussing things over a map of the realm.

"Good morning." The Beauty said, trying to put some enthusiasm into her words.

"Good morning, Belle. We are almost ready to depart." Mulan said with a smile, as she started to walk away. "Just need to finalize some things with Aurora really quick."

Rumpelstiltskin turned to her with a charming smile. "How'd you sleep?"

"Very well, and you?" She responded.

"Well enough." He responded. "I found something very strange while exploring the area, a strong protection spell surrounding this area. The Dark Curse, the most powerful one ever created couldn't pass through this spell. Only a handful of people would be capable of this. I'm rather worried. I've asked around and nobody seems to know who did it. I only know of one person who would be able to do this, but she's dead."

"Could this sorcerer be more powerful than you?" Belle asked, looking nervous.

"I really can't be sure, Belle." He responded with a grim look.

"It's okay, we'll make it through this. We'll get home to find Bae." Belle said. Seeing a small girl walking towards them, she paused. "Oh look, we have a little visitor."

"Hi." The little girl said shyly, smiling up at at Rumpelstiltskin. "Thank you for all the delicious food, sir."

Belle looked up and noticed a bunch of people crowded around a large table with various types of food spread across it. She smiled, Rumpelstiltskin was so generous. She just wished that he could be like this always, he was such a wonderful person, and nobody saw it but her.

"You're welcome, dearie." He said warmly. "What's your name?"

"I'm Adalyne." She said shyly. "What's yours, sir?"

"It's very nice to meet you, Adalyne. My name is Rumpelstiltskin." At that the little girl's eyebrows scrunched up. "I know, a very strange name. You can call me Rumple if you would like."

"Okay, nice to meet you too, Rumple." She said, with an adorable little curtsy. "Mama told me be fast. Thank you again, bye."

The little girl waved to the pair as she skipped away, back towards the table of food. The two smiled, and looked to see Aurora and Mulan approaching.

"Are you all ready to go." Mulan asked. Receiving nods, she went on. "Alright, then let's get you two home."

* * *

 **So, what did you guys think? Review to tell me how this chapter was, whether it be good or bad. Again, I appreciate everyone who's taken time to read this story. Next chapter should be out in two to three weeks. See you next time:) -RumbelleDearie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:**

The seemingly endless twenty-eight years are over, and Belle is alive and remembers everything. The pain and the heartache, but also the love. And Rumpelstiltskin couldn't be happier. All that's left now is to find his son. But that happiness doesn't last very long when Regina releases a wraith to destroy Snow White, and of course, Belle wants to help. In order to keep her safe, the Dark One offers his services to help dispose of the creature. But tragedy strikes when Belle falls through the portal, and Rumpelstiltskin isn't about to let her go again.

* * *

 **Previous Chapter:**

"Are you all ready to go." Mulan asked. Receiving nods, she went on. "Alright, then let's get you two home."

 **Chapter 4:**

Upon arrival, they were thrown from the cloud of smoke, Belle landing on the rough ground with a cry of pain. Darkness swallowed her vision, she couldn't see anything as she stood, trying to navigate her way through the blackness that surrounded her. There was no light, not even when she looked up at the sky. No stars, no moon. Nothing. She suddenly felt a strange chill at the back of her neck. She had a bad feeling about this. Something was coming towards her, and fast.

"Belle?" She heard Rumpelstiltskin whisper. "Is that you?"

"Rumple." She breathed out in relief. "I'm here."

She heard him stumble over to her, his hand grasping for hers.

"Something is very wrong, my magic… It's not responding. We shouldn't be here, we should have made it to the beanstalk." The Dark One said worriedly.

"Where are we?" Belle asked, sounding uneasy. His palms were sweaty in hers, she could feel his hand trembling.

"Somewhere very dangerous. We need to leave now. W-where are the others?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, his voice shaking slightly. His grip on her started to loosen, and suddenly, his hand slipped from hers as he fell to the ground in a heap.

"Rumple!" Belle yelled as she dropped to the ground beside him, gripping his hand. "What's wrong?"

"I don't kn-know." He responded, breathing hard. His forehead was drenched in sweat. "I feel r-really sick, I-"

Suddenly, his hand went limp in hers. She felt her heartbeat start to quicken as tears welled up in her eyes. "Rumple!"

The tears started to fall down one after another, without signs of stopping. The heaving sobs wracked against her chest, as the world turned into a blur.

"Rumple!" She faintly heard herself cry, liquid streaming down her cheeks as she shook him. "Wake up!"

She came to her senses, her eyes still wet, and put her fingers against the side of his neck, checking for a pulse. She needed to get help. "Mulan!"

"Belle?" She heard Mulan yell. "Are you alright?!"

"We're over here!" She choked out, hearing their footsteps grow nearer.

"Where's Rumpelstiltskin?" Aurora demanded as she approached Belle.

"He's right here." Her voice shook, as she tried to calm down. "He passed out a few minutes ago. He won't wake up, and I don't know why."

"What?" Aurora exclaimed in shock. "I thought he had done this."

"And why the hell would you think that?" Belle demanded as she stood up, still unable to see the two women in the dark.

"He's the Dark One, and he's the one who teleported us here." The princess defended.

"Stop, Aurora. We need to figure out who brought us here... because if he didn't, someone is out to get us." Mulan said intelligently..

"Yes, but where are we and how do we get out of here?" Aurora questioned.

"I'm not sure, but Rumple said 'somewhere dangerous'." Belle said, kneeling down to check his pulse once more. She sniffled. "We need light first and foremost. It's pitch black here."

"We should build a fire, for light and for warmth." Mulan said. " We're in a forest, or at least someplace with a lot of trees, I walked into a few branches. That means we should be able to gather sticks and dried leaves, I'll see if I can find a log or two."

"Alright." Aurora agreed.

After a sufficient amount of branches were gathered, a fire sparked to life. Belle looked around and spotted Rumpelstiltskin lying on the ground next to a large tree. She struggled to drag him closer to the fire, "Mulan, could you help me move him?"

"Yes." Mulan jogged over and grabbed one of the Dark One's arms.

"Thanks." Belle said once she was satisfied, sitting down in front of the fire next to Rumpelstiltskin. She pulled his head into his lap, sighing in relief as she saw his chest moving up and down. He was still breathing.

"Aurora, you've been silent for awhile. Are you alright?" Belle asked, concerned.

"Hm, oh yes. I'm alright." Aurora said. "Just worried."

"Any ideas on who brought us here? Or where 'here' is exactly?" Mulan asked.

Belle looked up to the sky, which was pitch black. No stars, no moon. The bare branches of the trees spiked up into the blackness. There were no signs of life to be found anywhere, no sounds that would normally exist in a forest. There were only the quiet noise of rustling bushes and the howl of the wind. Where were they? She searched her mind for information, but came up with nothing.

"Ugh, Belle?" Rumpelstiltskin groaned. All heads turned to face him.

"Rumple!" Belle whispered in excitement. "Are you alright?"

"Poison." He said with a cough. "D-Décèsth Forest."

"No." Her heart froze. She had read about this place in a book, but she thought it was just a legend. These woods were said to contain an unimaginable evil. Not much was known about this place, probably due to the fact that not many had made it out alive.

"Rumpelstiltskin, are you alright?" Aurora asked with a strange look on her face.

"I w-will be." He said. "We need to leave."

"How?" Mulan asked. "What is this place?"

"This is a place where the w-worst creature dwells. It is said that it rips your soul-" He was interrupted by a coughing fit, as he tried to sit up, but Belle pushed him back down. "It rips your soul right from your body. There is no way we are here by accident, someone must have poisoned me and interfered with us teleporting.."

"But who would do such a thing?" Belle asked.

"I'm not sure, but the person behind this isn't just powerful, but also incredibly intelligent. They somehow knew that one of the only ways to disable me for a short time is dreamshade, a poison native to the island of…" He trailed off, realization dawning on his face.

"Hook." He growled out. "He must have a part in this."

"Before we worry about who did it, we need to figure a way for us to leave." Mulan said. Suddenly a high pitched screech echoed throughout the forest. "Yeah, we need to leave now."

Rumpelstiltskin stood, nearly falling back over. "We mustn't be out in the open for long, it will find us. We need to find a safe place to regroup and f-formulate a plan. I have a healing potion that I created back in the village, just in case something like this happened, but it will take some time to take affect."

"Let's go then."

* * *

Mulan led the way with a makeshift torch, Aurora in tow, with Rumpelstiltskin and Belle only a few paces behind. Belle was holding up most of the Dark One's weight as he leaned heavily on her for support. She couldn't tell how much time had passed since they started out into the forest, but she was exhausted, and the torch had nearly burnt out. They were running out of light.

"There!" Aurora pointed. She looked to see a small cave hidden by some bushes. They hurried inside, and another high pitched scream broke the silence, this one seemingly further away than the last.

"There is some distance between us and… whatever that creature is." Belle said as she helped Rumpelstiltskin sit against the wall of the cave. She slid down next to him, putting her head against his shoulder.

"What is it? This monster we are running from." Aurora asked.

"It is one of the most dangerous creatures in all of the realms, even I'm not sure how to defeat it." Rumpelstiltskin started. "It is something that derives from the oldest of legends, very little is known about it, because not many have laid eyes on the beast and lived to tell the tale.

"But what is it like?" Mulan pressed. "I need to know exactly what we are up against."

"And I told you little is know about it, so I cannot tell you." Rumpelstiltskin said impatiently. They spent minutes in silence, none of them quite knowing what to say as the weight of the situation suddenly dawned on them. Belle lifted her head from his shoulder to study his face, which she had assumed would look incredibly worried, but no, the Dark One had a smirk on his face. What was he thinking about?

"So Mulan, the film they made depicted you quite perfectly." Rumpelstiltskin said, as Belle giggled. Leave it to him to lighten up the conversation.

"What's a film?"

"Wait, there's a movie about Mulan?" The Beauty asked. "But how would the other world know about her?"

"I'm not sure, but there's one about us as well, amusingly titled Beauty and the Beast. I'm most disappointed, though, because Mulan isn't friends with a talking dragon. I was so hoping to meet Mushu." The Dark One said with a frown.

"How did you find out about Mushu?" Mulan demanded, her face turning red as she pulled a small stuffed dragon from her bag. The Dark One burst out laughing, and Mulan stood up angrily.

This was going to be a long couple of hours.

* * *

After Mulan had calmed down, Rumpelstiltskin talked of their realm and what conveniences it held, and in return, Mulan and Aurora spoke of what had been going on in the Enchanted Forest for the twenty eight years. It was the calm before the storm, Belle could just feel it.

Almost as if the creature had read her thoughts, a high pitched screech cut through the still silence, sounding a million times louder than before. They all stood rapidly.

"It's time. We must act now." Mulan said. "The creature is getting closer."

"The potion did it's job well, I'm nearly ready to get us out of this damned place." The Dark One responded with a slight grimace.

Suddenly, a loud scream echoed throughout the cave.

"Guess it's going to have to be now. Join hands." Rumpelstiltskin said quickly. Belle grabbed his hand, holding her other arm out to Mulan. Suddenly he ripped his hand away from hers as she heard him whisper, "I love you, I'm sorry."

"NO!" She screamed as she moved to let go of Mulan's hand, but it was too late, they were gone with the wave of his hand.

Belle was thrown from the cloud of smoke onto rocky ground. She didn't even move as tears started to flow freely down her face.

It couldn't be true, he couldn't be back there trying to fight an impossible battle. Rumpelstiltskin lied again, he wasn't even strong enough to teleport them all back, how was he going to be strong enough to survive? Her shoulders wracked with silent sobs. Again, they had been separated in only a few days, and she didn't even know if he would be coming back this time.

Rumpelstiltskin stumbled back as he watched them disappear in a cloud of smoke. He would fight until his last breath to get back to her. He screamed as he was thrown into one of the walls of the cave. He saw a faint outline of a black shadowy figure fly towards him. His vision blurred and suddenly, he felt it sucking out his soul. He waved his hand as he tried to throw it back, but it didn't even flinch. The Dark One saw his life flash before his eyes, Bae, Belle, all of the mistakes he had made. Excruciating pain. He needed to see his boy again, get back to Belle. He screamed again, as it's claw like hands scraped across his chest.

"Not today." The Dark One grunted through the pain as he managed to throw the creature off of him. He threw a freezing spell towards it and started to run, barely making it out of the cave before he heard it screech again.

* * *

 **Okay, finally. Here it is, after twenty years of you all waiting. Sorry about how late this is, I kind of struggled with this chapter. I lost some of it, so at this point, I'm just posting what I have. Anyways, I'm about halfway through writing the next chapter, so hopefully it will be done soonish. Thanks for reading and please drop a review to tell me how I did.**


End file.
